Jade Dragons
by KH3AQUA
Summary: With Sasuke back and the village back to normal what will happen? Naruto and Sakura are best friends and Sasuke is a social outcast now. Naruto is starting to regret bringing the emo boy back, but is trying to put it out of his mind for Sakura. Gets bettr
1. Chapter 1

Aqua: Hi reader.

Yuffie: Please review, you don't know how happy it makes Aqua…

Aqua: I don't get that happy!

Yuffie: Tsk tsk, She does. It makes her go on a freek sugar high without sugar…

Aqua: I resent that!

Yuffie: You need to keep composed, you're the author.

Aqua: Fine Yuffie. Thanks for reading!!!!crazy wave Don't forget to review! You don't know how happy it'd make me!!!!

Yuffie: Aqua! glaring

Aqua: Go on reader, I'll deal with her! pulls out rope and tape

Sakura sat on her bed in her string red cherry blossom kimono and glanced down at her reflection. Her hair rested on the top of her head and her blue skin tight shorts were visible thru part of the strings on her kimono-style dress. She smiled a bit and heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said and Naruto walked into the house room.

"Wow Sakura. You look great!" He said and she looked at his handsome face and shaggy blonde hair all the way to his orange kimono style outfit. "When did you get that?" he asked and played with one of the strings above her shoulder blade. "I like it."

"Thanks Naruto. I bought it for this festival in particular. It is the Cherry Blossom festival after all." She said and smiled. She walked over to her bed and tied on her white/red shoes silently.

"Oh, Sasuke said he'd meet us at about ten; he had something to do tonight." Naruto said and walked out of the room into the kitchen. After Sakura dragged the blonde out of her fridge they walked down the street to the festival. Immediately Naruto saw the face painting booth and pulled Sakura to it quickly. He had 3 red streaks from each of his eyes and laughed when he asked a request in the painter's ear.

"Sakura, can I surprise you with a painting? It wont be like mine. Promise!" he said and she sighed.

"Alright." She said and sat down. Immediately the painter headed for the red paint and started on her upper left forhead. After a couple minutes they pulled away and showed her a mirror.

"Ha ha, you look like Garra!!!" Naruto said and broke into a fit of laughter. Sakura smiled and laughed as she got up.

"Lets go buy some luck charms!" She said and felt the happy energy burst through her body. She smiled and picked out a small clear dolphin and Naruto got a tiny fox. She laughed and tied it to one of her lower strings and they headed over to buy some food.

At ten thirty Sasuke showed up in a dark blue Kimono and Naruto ushered him over to the painting booth forcing Sasuke to get at least some kind of pain on his face. He just told the person to do whatever and Naruto got into it telling the person what to do and Sakura walked off hoping it wouldn't take too long. Currently she was at a booth supporting zodiac jade carvings and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Sasuke and laughed at Naruto who was painting a terrible painting on a substitution of Sasuke. She laughed and looked back down at the table to see a cute little model of two dragons sitting next to each other. She picked it up and paid for it and smiled as the small bag was handed to her.

"So Sasuke-

"SASUKE-TEME!!!!!!!" Naruto charged thru the crowed towards them. She laughed as Naruto came face to face with Sasuke.

"Gotcha." He said and disappeared. _That Sasuke, you never know what he's going to do…_Sakura thought and headed after Naruto.

Aqua: Thank you for reading. Please review? puppy dog eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura neared Ichakaru Noodle and saw Naruto sitting at his usual stool nibbling away at his ramen so she decided not to bug him. Looking to her left she saw a cute little store with kimono shirts like Hinata's and walked over into the small but roomy cubicle.

"Welcome- oh, Sakura-san!" Hinata said excitedly and smiled at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Hi Hinata. I didn't know you were going to run a booth this year?" Hinata nodded.

"Yes. The Huuyga clan favors the cherry Bossom festival over all festivals. We have most fun during this time; and the parents spent a lot more time with us." Hinata said and grabbed a half light green half dark green shirt and brought it to Sakura. Sakura put her small bag on the table and Hinata wound the shirt around her while she described the usual Huuyga festivities during the festival. Two more days were left of the festival and on the last day there'd be fireworks and a dance performance.

"It looks great on you Sakura-san!" She said as she finished tying the shirt and let Sakura look in the full mirror.

"I like it a lot. How much?"

"Oh Sakura, are you kidding me? It's on the house!" She said and bowed her head.

"Oh, Hinata, thank you so much!" She said and Hinata bagged the shirt handing it to her and Sakura put her other bag in the larger one.

"Have a good day Sakura-san."

"You too Hinata." And Sakura waved at Neji as she walked out and he was going in. Naruto was gone so Sakura decided to head home and get some training in.

Sakura walked to the training grounds only to find Sasuke in the midst of running some laps around the training area. She sat her bag of kunai and throwing stars down on a log and watched the shirtless Uchiha as he ran. She smirked and consealed her chakra and ran after Sasuke's disappearing figure. At about 200 yards away she punched the earth and caused Sasuke to trip but catch himself before hitting the ground. He turned around to a very smirky Sakura who just laughed and ran off yelling for him to catch her if he could. He laughed slightly and went into the forest. Four hours past and Sasuke still could find the pink haired girl and it was dark except for the festival lights. He had fallen for 2 illusions already and got out of another but just couldn't find her.

Meanwhile, at Sakura's house she sat on her couch in her watermelon pajama bottoms and lime green top. Her hair in a messy bun and she kept dipping her fork into the salad in front of her as she listened to some classical music to soothe herself. Smirking she at her salad silently. Later at about ten Sakura was washing up her bowel and sat back on the couch expecting Sasuke to burst in anytime. She looked out the window at the silent street and laughed then headed off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sakura woke back up the next morning she laughed at the note on her bedroom door that said: 'You cheat –Uchiha'. She lauged again and sat it on her desk. She walked into the kitchen and looked for her bottle of tomato juice. She found another note that said: 'Cheaters don't deserve tomatoes –Uchiha' and she laughed again. She drank some tangerine and dressed herself in her black shorts and a pink tank top with green lining. The jogged to the training grounds and ran four laps around the area. Then she practiced some genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu. She put her kunai back into her kunai pack and went back to her house to shower. She walked into the town looking at the shops that were reopening. She laughed at the sight of Sasuke looking at the same little Dragon statues she had noticed yesterday.

"I bought this one." She said and he picked it up.

"How come?" He asked and she smiled slightly.

"I just liked it." She said and he laughed.

"So it didn't have anything to do with you wishing it was you and me?" He asked and she laughed hard. He looked a bit flush as she smiled at him.

"No. I already told you, I just liked it." She said and walked on. Sasuke whispered to the man watching the stand to hold one for him and he'd be back later for it. He followed her and she showed him the shirt she'd bought from Hinata yesterday. He gave her a grunt and schoffed,

"I thought you'd get the pink one." He said and pointed at it.

"No. I liked the green one." She said and he laughed a bit.

"You seem to like lots of things lately. Like cheating." He said and she grinned.

"You've got to admit that I totally owned you when I did that yesterday!" She said and he smiled for a second.

"I guess you aren't the little girl you used to be, huh?" He asked and looked into her tired but happy jade eyes. Was it just him; or did he see a bit of regret? She looked away and soon got bored. Naruto was being chased around by Konohamaru all day so they'd barely seen him, except when he was running. Suprisingly Sasuke followed her around for a few more hours until she sat in a small tea shop. He sat across from her at the end of the table and she ordered a glass of green tea. She sipped at it and he sipped at his own. No words were spoken and they left silently again. She walked to a small lake and pulled off her top. She was in a black bakini top. She stripped of her pants and jumped into the water via tire swing. He laughed as she burst from the center and she watched him watch the moon. They'd spent the whole day together with few words spoken as he sat on the bench. Suddenly he felt a push and water everywhere. He looked up at her as she disappeared. He saw the real sakura at the middle of the lake. Stars reflected on the top of the water and he felt as though he was swimming through the sky.

"I was wondering when you'd get in." She said and laughed a bit.

"Well; I let you off easy yesterday. But that won't be forgiven as simply." He said and pushed her down. She swam out of his reach and jumped into the air. She punched the water and a huge wave headed for him. He dove under it and grabbed her foot. He pulled her back under and she looked at his darkened figure under the water. He looked at her short hair and she smiled. He let her go and swam up himself. "You sure are something Sakura." He said and she laughed a bit. She pulled her top back on and her shorts smirking.

"You bet I am." She said and winked. She waved and left silently while sasuke shivered a bit at the edge.

"Yes you are." He said and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke walked to the salesmen and he smiled. He handed him the bag with the small dragon figurine and smiled at him then bowed. Sasuke thanked him and walked toward his home quickly.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called as she trotted up to him in a white tank top and running shorts.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked and she smiled.

"I always go running early. It's quiet. What did you get?" she asked and she smirked.

"Nothing important. Got to get home. Bye." He said and disappeared.

"That Sasuke…!" She said looking toward his home and smiled. She kept running on. Back at the Uchiha mansion Sasuke was sitting on his front porch looking at the little figurine.

"It doesn't even look realistic, why did she like it?" he asked the air and pushed the jade figure over. "I don't get her." He said and put it back up. He glanced at the sun rising to the middle of the sky and decided to eat some lunch.

"Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto called running into the hospital.

"What is it?" she asked looking at him from behind the desk.

"Hinata and I are going out tonight and I have no idea what to wear!?" he said and she laughed.

"When?" She asked and he smiled.

"Seven."

"I'll be at your place at six forty-five." She said and looked at him. "Be showered and ready to change." She said and he waved then left. One of the attendants at the desk smiled at her.

"Sakura-san, you're so nice! Did you ever date Naruto?" she asked and Sakura laughed.

"No. He's like my brother. I need this test done on Mr. Chen please." She said and looked at the clock. It was six thirty so she decided to head for Naruto's house. On the way she picked up some cologne and a nice light blue dress shirt. She and Naruto had seen each other's naked bodies many times; they had been on so many long missions together.

"Naruto! I'm here!" she said and walked down the hall. He was in the bathroom combing his hair and smiled at her. His towel wrapped around his waist. When he came back into his room he was in his boxers. "Here, I got you this." She said handing him the shirt.

"You didn't have to do that Sakura-chan!" He said examining the shirt. "It is nice though; you think Hinata will like it?" he asked and she nodded. After she'd helped him dress in a pair of cahki shorts and the blue shirt; it brought out his eyes, she left him a rose to give Hinata. "thanks for all the help Sakura!!!" He said and hugged her.

"You're welcome Naru-kun." She said and waved. "See you tomorrow. Tell me how the date goes." She said and closed the door.

When Sakura walked into her lit apartment she was shocked to find Sasuke sitting on her couch with both dragon statues quietly.

"I can't figure it out. Why do you like this figurine? Honestly; I keep telling my self that it's just a toy, but I keep coming back to it. Why do you like this thing Sakura?" He asked standing up with the two figurines.

"I thought it was cute. Like two children forced to sit next to each other for a picture; but instead they were put into a statue. The one on the left looks a bit ashamed. The right one looks upset but happy; maybe a bit haughty." She said and he looked at them.

"Um, yeah, sure. I don't see where you got that from." He said and she smiled.

"You could say it reminds me of a child hood you and Naruto. Something you only got part of." She said and started down the hall so he wouldn't see her small tears.

"Sakura…" He said and followed her.

"Yes?" She asked clearing her breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm a terrible, terrible person. I left you here. When Naruto brought me back, to tell the truth, I was scared." He said and she turned halfway toward him.

"Honest?" she asked and looked at his facial features.

"Honest." He said and she looked at him.

"Well thank you for telling me. I feel a bit more respect." She said and continued.

"Wait, sakura?" He asked and she stopped. "Would you like to…um go with me to the fireworks…tonight?" he asked and she smiled.

"Yeah." She said and she took both of the dragon figures. She placed them on a shelf in her room and they started down the hall. Outside she kept looking at him. He seemed trying to decide something and finally looked at her and caught her glance. Reaching forward he grasped her hand and she looked at him surprised. He shrugged and blushed a little pulling away.

"No. It's okay." She said and took his hand back. "I was just surprised." She said and he looked at her.

"So was I." he said and they laughed as they walked to the jade colored dragon kites and fireworks. The theme of this years festival was a Jade Dragon.

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and I'm planning on posting more, but I'd really like some more reviews if you could. I really do read them and appreciate even constructive criticism. Thanks! 


End file.
